moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nieproszony gość
Baijt- siedziba Konklawe, organizacji zrzeszającej ostatnich przedstawicieli Lawan Ur, potężnej organizacji, która milenia temu była częścią imperium kontrolującego trzy Galaktyki. Potęga ponad wszystko- Ludziom Czystej Krwi niestraszne były pustki kosmicznej przestrzeni, niszczące układy gwiezdne supernowe czy czające się w mrocznych odmętach uniwersum nieznane, potężne byty. Absolutnie nic nie było w stanie stanąć naprzeciw ich potęgi. Byli władcami gwiazd. Bogami. To jednak stare dzieje, które pamięta garstka ocalałych z wielkiej rzezi jaka miała miejsce w tych odległych czasach. Vedrtal, Ohew, Otarus, Vulaus, Yrabryn, Cajad, Alef, Taw, Rejkanut, Lid'Og, Ze'ew i Chedwa- imiona ostatnich wielkich świadków wzlotu i upadku tegoż imperium. Nieskończenie potężni, przewyższający mieszkające na Ziemi istoty pod każdym możliwym względem. Czy cokolwiek mogłoby stanąć im na drodze? Jednym z wielu interesujących, wymykających się ludzkiemu pojęciu miejsc umieszczonych na wyspie Konklawe była Niebiańska Akademia, miejsce przebywania najbardziej znanego spośród Lawan Ur, Kronikarza Vulausa. Vulaus stał w samym sercu swej Akademii- w pojedynczej komnacie zwanej Wieczną Radą. Miejsce pochówku wszystkich poległych członków Lawan Ur, z czego chowanie zmarłych ma tu inny charakter niż u ludzi. Otóż umysł zmarłego zostaje przeniesiony wraz z całą jego świadomością do dosyć dużego Kryształu Kwarcu, a ciało zostaje spalone w plazmie wolframowej. Pozwala to rozmowę ze zmarłymi na długo po ich śmierci, a im samym pozwala to na rozmowę miedzy sobą. To miejsce jest niezwykle cenne dla Konklawe, gdyż pozwala ono zapytać o radę osoby znacznie bardziej doświadczone, lub powspominać dawne czasy z przyjacielem, który już dawno nie żyje. Najbardziej znany spośród członków Konklawe przypatrywał się bezbarwnemu kryształowi. Słyszał je- myśli swoich towarzyszy, obrazy odległych konfliktów, echa dawnych wydarzeń. Jego martwi od mileniów kompanii zachowywali się tak, jak gdyby czasy walk z Upadłym miały miejsce ledwie wczoraj. Dyskusje na temat popełnionych błędów, prób ich naprawienia czy szans na rewanż. Oczywiście wszystko w czysto teoretycznym sensie. Nikt nie przejmował się światem na którym teraz przebywali- Ziemia i zamieszkujące ją gatunki mogłyby równie dobrze nie istnieć. Vulaus westchnął. Do niedawna czuł to samo- pogardę i niczym nie zmąconą wyższość nad mieszkańcami tej planety. Zupełnie nie rozumiał zainteresowania kochającego ludzkość Lid'Oga czy szanującego ten gatunek Ze'ewa. Uważał że po stracie smoków ludzkość stała się pasożytem wyniszczającym planetę, która oczywiście miała w sobie osobliwy urok. Swoje zdanie potwierdził już tysiąclecia temu, gdy w wyniku zbiegu okoliczności Lid'Og sprowadził na Baijt jakiegoś człowieka. Był tu zaledwie kilka dni, w czasie których uwolnił potężną, zamkniętą w Nieskończonej Bibliotece istotę. Gatunek rozumny jedynie z nazwy. Kiedy jego nastawienie się zmieniło? Na pewno nie po pierwszym od tysiącleci spotkaniu z ludzkością- starcie z żołnierzami Federacji utwierdziło go w przekonaniu że ludziom nadal bliżej do szczurów niż członków Lawar Ur. Może dzięki wizytom w CreepyTown? Dowiedział się podczas nich wiele informacji na temat zamieszkujących Ziemię gatunków, o których mu się nie śniło. Musiał pamiętać żeby zbadać interesującą zdolność przenoszenia własnej duszy do innych ciał czy istniejące podobieństwa pomiędzy zamieszkującymi ten świat Syrenami a wytworzonymi przez Lawar Ur Banshee. Kronikarz machnął ręką. Niepotrzebnie odganiał od siebie te myśl- stosunek do ludzkości zmienił, gdy starł się z jej przedstawicielami. Pojedynek z Arcymagiem Mikhalnem, w czasie którego niemal doszło do rozszczepienia matrycy rzeczywistości dał mu poszlaki że sposób w jaki traktował ludzkość może być w pewien sposób błędny. Jednak walka z żołnierzem Federacji w miejscu zwanym Globalem była dla niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Oczywiście że nie walczył z tamtym mężczyzną ze swoją pełną siłą. Oczywiście że się ograniczał, żeby nie doprowadzić do większych zniszczeń niż to konieczne. Oczywiście że nie docenił przeciwnika. Oczywiście że przegrał. Co prawda każdy zinterpretowałby te walkę jako remis- jednak wyciągnięte z czasów walk z Upadłym doświadczenie, nauczyło go że tylko absolutną dominację nad przeciwnikiem można nazwać zwycięstwem. A on jej nie zdobył. Niemal zrównał się z człowiekiem. Ten, który pokonał Bogów. - Trochę dołujące, co nie?- usłyszał nagle obok siebie czyiś głos Vulaus. Wszystkie mięśnie na ciele Człowieka Czystej Krwi natychmiast się spieły. Odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał przez ramię, do miejsca z którego docierał głos. Obok niego stał mężczyzna. Człowiek w nastoletnim wieku o brązowych włosach i kruczo-czarnych, wpatrujących się w Kryształ Kwarcu oczach. Ubrany był w sumie zwyczajnie jak na przedstawicieli tegoż gatunku- biała koszulka nad która była marynarka i czarne spodnie. Miał jednak na sobie coś na kształt paleryny, stworzonej z włókna lnianego. Na pelerynie umieszczone były jakieś symbole, jednak dopiero patrząc na pelerynę przez negatyw można było zobaczyć to co naprawdę było tam umieszczone. Wizerunek nagiego, rannego mężczyzny o atletycznej budowie, z brodą i długimi włosami zaplecionymi w wiele luźnych warkoczy. Kronikarz był pewien że było to jakiegoś rodzaju złudzenie, zupełnie nierealne przeżycie. Na Baijt wstęp mieli tylko członkowie Konklawe bądź zaproszone przez nie istoty. Setki tysięcy zabezpieczeń, od portalu do twierdzy, którego kombinacja potrzebna do otwarcia jest niemożliwa do zapamiętania dla zwykłego człowieka po Banshee, czyli biosyntetyczne stworzenia o wyglądzie ludzkich kobiet, lecz ze strunami głosowymi zmodyfikowanymi tak, aby były w stanie np. rozsadzać swoich przeciwników od środka. Wszystko to przez milenia działało jak trzeba. Aż do teraz. Była to jawna zniewaga której Vulaus nie miał zamiaru tolerować. Z nadludzką prędkością wyciągnął swój Miotacz Krystaliczny i nacisnął spust. Chmara zabójczych kryształów ruszyła z ponad dźwiękową prędkością z lufy miotacza- wszystko w co trafiła musiało zostać zniszczone a taka prędkość gwarantowała że nic nie ucieknie broni Vulausa. - Niemal nic.- powiedział chłopak, stojący teraz centralnie za Vulausem i opierający się plecami o Kryształ Kwarcu. Vulaus miał zamiar użyć innej śmiercionośnej broni, jednak bliskość przeciwnika do Kryształu sprawiała, że wolał nie ryzykować. Zwinął swoją dłoń w pięść i w dosyć ograniczonym jak na siebie stylu uderzył w miejsce w którym stał nieproszony gość. Tym razem chłopak ledwie zdołał odskoczyć a huk jaki towarzyszył uderzeniu w Kryształ wstrząsnął całym pomieszczeniem. Vulaus jednak tak wymierzył swoją siłę, że nie uczynił artefaktowi żadnej krzywdy. - No tak, to nie twoje opowiadanie, więc nie można tego zniszczyć.- zauważył chłopak, uśmiechając się serdecznie. Vulaus nieco ochłonął. Przeciwnik w jakiś sposób zdołał uniknąc wszystkich jego ataków- co prawda Kronikarz mógł nadal próbować ataków innego typu, jednak rozsądniej byłoby póki co zbadać przeciwnika. Znaleźć słaby punkt. A jeśli będzie coś kombinował- natychmiastowa anihilacja. - Mogę wiedzieć o czym, albo do kogo się zwracasz?- spytał Vulaus, wpatrując się w swojego przeciwnika. - Mówię o życiu.- stwierdził chłopak, drapiąc się po głowie.- A zwracam się do czytelników. Kronikarz podniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. - Do kogo?- spytał Vulaus. Nastolatek westchnął. - Czytelników.- stwierdził chłopak.- Tych którzy obecnie czytają nasze wyczyny, tych, którzy będą na tyle zainteresowani tytułem, że postanowią to przeczytać. Lubię z nimi rozmawiać, chociaż póki co to chyba moje pierwsze oficjalne pojawienie się. Niepoczytalność- to jedno słowo cisnęło się Kronikarzowi na usta. Ku jego zdziwieniu fakt że przeciwnik był skrzywiony, tylko bardziej działało mu na nerwy. Największe istniejące na tej planecie zabezpieczenia zostały oszukane a ostatni bastion Lawar Ur zinfiltrowany przez osobnika z widocznym skrzywieniem psychicznym. - Kim jesteś?- spytał członek Konklawe. Atmosfera stawała się coraz cięższa. Wiadome było że zaraz dojdzie do konfrontacji. - Bogiem.- rzekł chłopak. - To świetnie się składa.- stwierdził Vulaus, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.- Odpowiedz mi więc na jedno pytanie, Boże. - Zamieniam się w słuch.- odpowiedział chłopak. - Krwawisz?- spytał Kronikarz, po czym zaatakował. Kronikarz prędko wyciągnął swój Bicz Energetyczny. Wychodzący z niego ładunek elektryczny o sile niemal miliona volt momentalnie przybrął postać sznurka. Vulaus zamachnął się i zaatakował. Śmiercionośna broń była kilka milimetrów od twarzy przeciwnika. Nie było szans żeby uniknął tego ataku. Tak sądził Vulaus, więc jego zaskoczenie gdy stojący przed nim chłopak nagle znalazł się po jego prawicy było całkowite. Kronikarz nigdy nie widział takiej sytuacji- co nawet gorsze, nie wiedział skąd się bierze ta nietykalność jego przeciwnika. - A ty, Vulausie?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie chłopak. W jednej chwili nastolatek znalazł się tuż przed twarzą zaskoczonego członka Konklawe. Zamachnął się, zacisnął ręce w pięść i uderzył w czoło Vulausa z całej swej siły. Fala uderzeniowa jaka powstała po tym ciosie sprawiła, że pokój lekko zadrgał. Cios który z łatwością powaliłby budynek. Vulaus nie ruszył się jednak ani o centymetr od miejsca w którym stał. Przez pięść, która cały czas była wbita w czoło członka Konklawe, chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć uśmiechu na ustach Vulausa. - Słaby.- powiedział cicho Kronikarz. Nim nastolatek zdążył zapytać o co chodzi, świat się dla niego zawalił. Tym razem to Vulaus uderzył- nie bawiąc się tym razem w zamachy czy dawanie jakichkolwiek znaków dla przeciwnika. Uderzył szybko, celnie i niespodziewanie. Otóż niewiele osób wie że Bicz Energetyczny posiada oprócz standardowego trybu działania jeszcze jeden, specyficzny. Polega on na przeciążeniu zasilającej go baterii termoplazmowej i oddania dzięki temu jednego, pojedynczego strzału skupionym strumieniem elektrycznym o napięciu ok 3 milionów volt. Potężna fala energii uderzyła w ciało krzyczącego z zaskoczenia nastolatka. Niemożliwe do przyjęcia napięcie przechodziło przez całe jego ciało, dokonując w nim aktów całkowitego zniszczenia. Vulaus czuł swąt przypalonej skóry i słyszał dźwięk implodujących narządów wewnętrznych. Jedyne co nijak nie podlegało zniszczeniu była noszona przez chłopaka peleryna. Kronikarz złapał palące się ciało przeciwnika za głowę i cisnął nią w ścianę. Czuł jak wewnątrz chłopaka gotuje się mózg. Zwycięstwo było ostateczne. I tak powinno być. - J...jak?- spytał drżącym głosem nastolatek. Vulaus nie krył rozczarowania. Widocznie jakieś resztki życia wciąż tliły się w ciele przeciwnika. Kronikarz przyjrzał się mu i całej okolicy- trzeba było przyznać że ten który nazywał siebie Bogiem, mógł mieć coś na rzeczy. Nijak nie krwawił. - Nie wiem jakim cudem unikałeś moich ciosów, ale wiem jak to zatrzymać.- powiedział Vulaus, wskazując na swoje obuwie.- Buty Grawitacyjne. Mogę dzięki nim panować nad grawitacją w promieniu 10 centymetrów od mojego ciała. Twoim błędem było to, że dałeś się złapać. Znalazłeś się w polu ich działania. Twoje ciało nie mogło się ruszyć, jeśli bym na to nie pozwolił- w tym momencie Kronikarz wyciągnął swoją ostateczną broń. Tą która uśmiercił nieprzeliczoną ilość tych, którzy nazywali siebie Bogami. Niebiański Kostur.- Na twoje nieszczęście, to ostatni błąd jaki popełniłeś. - N...nie pomyliłem się co do ciebie, Łyżeczko.- powiedział chłopak, śmiejąc się cicho. Vulaus nie miał zamiaru słuchać oszczerstw, ani tłumaczeń stwora. Wbił ostrze Kostura w ciało chłopaka. Ten z bólu zaczął krzyczeć i szarpać się. Oczy wychodziły mu z orbit- nie był w stanie wytrzymać tego bólu. Mimo wszystko- nie krwawił. Cała scena trwała zaledwie chwilę. Sekundę, po której ku zaskoczeniu Vulausa ciało przeciwnika zaczęło blaknąć a potem zniknęło jak gdyby nigdy go tu nie było. To właśnie zaczął podejrzewać Kronikarz- że padł ofiarą wyjątkowo perfidnej iluzji. Wyciągnął więc swe Wszechwidzącego Oko i wycelował w siebie, w taki sposób by skontrować ewentualną iluzję zarzuconą na jego umysł. Nic jednak nie znalazł. Wszystko co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, stało się naprawdę. Kolejny martwy Bóg do kolekcji. - Hehehe- usłyszał głos chłopaka. Zirytowany Kronikarz zaczął rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, jednak nigdzie nie znalazł przeciwnika.- Tak jak przewidziałem. Nie mogłeś użyć całej swej potęgi, ze względu na bliskość cennych artefaktów a mimo to zdołałeś zadać mi pewne rany, Łyżeczko. - Zaczyna mnie denerwować twoja bezpodstawna arogancja.- powiedział Vulaus, próbując wykryć obecność wroga. Nic z tego. - Jam jest Bogiem tego świata. Tym co włada najpotężniejszą ze wszystkich mocy: mocą łączenia ludzkich losów! Vulaus zaśmiał się. Łączenie ludzkich losów? Co za żałosne bóstwo. - Widziałem większe potęgi.- stwierdził Kronikarz. - Nie sądzę.- odpowiedział mu głos.- Nie ma potężniejszej władzy niż ta którą dzierżę. Myślisz że cokolwiek dzieje się przypadkiem? Że wioski przeżywają kryzysy bo tak chce przypadek? Czy zbiegiem okoliczności są sytuację, w których statki odnajdują nieznane dotąd nikomu lądy? Czy spotkanie dwóch oddzielonych od siebie, przeznaczonych sobie kochanków może być podyktowane czymś innym niż wszechpotężną wolą? Grupka ludzi łączy swoje losy- tak zaczyna się każda historia, Łyżeczko! Jam jest tego przyczyną! - Pokaż się!- samozwańczy Bóg zaczął działać członkowi Konklawe na nerwy. - Wkrótce.- odpowiedział mu głos.- Będę teraz działał, jak zawsze, przez me marionetki. Jeśli jednak będziesz miał dość sił by to przetrwać, chociaż nie wróżę ci takiej przyszłości, stanę przed tobą z dumą! Jako władca tego świata! Będziesz jeszcze nazywał mnie swoim Bogiem! To była ostatnia rzecz jaką Vulaus usłyszał od enigamtycznego gościa. Zachował w pamięci wszystko co usłyszał- szykowało się coś dużego. Osobiście nie sądził że cokolwiek może zaszkodzić Lawan Ur, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Mają do czynienia z kimś kto jest w stanie przetrwać walkę członka Konklawe. Z kimś kto potrafi dostać się na Baijt. Z kimś kogo trzeba zabić. Kronikarz ruszył ku wyjściu z sali. Musi natychmiast skonsultować się ze swymi braćmi. Rzygał krwią, leżąc na ziemi. Całe jego przypalone, bardzo powoli leczące się ciało drżało. Czuł że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Zmasakrowane narządy wewnętrzne będą się goić jeszcze przez długi czas. - Tak, wiem.- pomyślał cierpiący przeciwnik Kronikarza.- "Pewne rany" to nie jest dobre określenie na mój obecny stan. Ledwo trzymającym głowę nad ziemią chłopakiem ponownie wstrząsnęły krwawe torsje. Całe gardło bolało go, jakby przejechał się po nim papierem ściernym. - Nie nadaję się do takich zabaw, drodzy czytelnicy.- stwierdził w myślach chłopak.- Dlatego zwykle korzystam z moich marionetek. Tym większą mam nad nimi władzę, im mniej wiedzą o moim wpływie. Jednak Konklawe lubi mieszać, dlatego są łyżeczkami. Chciał się zaśmiać, jednak nie był w stanie. Cierpiący katuszę nastolatek skulił się w sobie. - Mimo tego że jeden z nich też jest moją marionetką, stanowią zagrożenie dla moich planów.- kontynuował chłopak.- Dlatego musiałem zadbać o to, żeby mieli zajęcie gdy rozpęta się piekło. Zmusił się do uśmiechu. Konklawe będzie teraz działało względnie po jego myśli. Największe zagrożenie dla jego planów w miarę odsunięte na dalszy plan. W sumie wynik był dobry. Dowiedział się tego czego chciał i nie skończył tak źle- w nieskończenie wielu wersjach przyszłości zwyczajnie ginął na wyspie Konklawe, zabity przez Kronikarza. Wstał. Chwiejnym, słabym krokiem, ale stał. - Jam...- gardło nadal go bolało, on jednak odrzucał ból. Był oznaką słabości. A on już nigdy nie będzie słaby.- Jam jest Baphomet. Jam jest przyczyną i skutkiem.- w tym momencie zrobił krótką przerwę i złapał się za brzuch. Widocznie Kostur uczynił mu większe obrażenia niż sądził.- Jam jest Absolutem. Waszym przyszłym Bogiem. Spojrzał w dół. CreepyTown żyło swoim własnym, mocno szalonym życiem. Przyjaciele bawili się, śpiewali i pili do nieprzytomności. Już wkrótce miało się to skończyć. - Jam jest przyczyną i skutkiem.- dodał, już o wiele bardziej zdecydowanym głosem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures